Freak
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Severus was right. His birthday today was one like no other he had ever had. Severus/Lily


_**Freak**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This is for the Hogwarts Online prompt of the day for March 13th. Enjoy!**_

Severus had faced many difficulties in his life. His mother and father's yells rang through the small house and not a day passed without tears from either his mother or himself. His house seemed like a cage and he wanted to break the bars and escape. He was surrounded with mocking taunts and cruelty. Severus hated bullies and hated mean slanderous words and cold, harsh glares. Therefore, Severus hated the epitome of those things, which meant his father.

However, he tried to push that away when he woke up for today was supposed to be a great day. Today was Severus's birthday and not just his birthday but also his eleventh where he would get his Hogwarts letter. This birthday was one of the most important in his life so it would have to go fairly well right?

Yet as he got out of his bed in his long sleeping shirt and baggy pants he heard a cracking sound followed by a thud. The young little boy crept closer to his door and leaned one ear against the faded old wooden door to hear. He knew what it was probably about but he wanted to make sure.

"Please, let's just try to be happy during Severus's birthday." So far it was exactly what the little boy thought: an argument.

"So you want me to pretend that my son isn't a freak? That he isn't just like you. You want me to be happy for that damned mistake, that abomination?"

Severus slid down to the wooden knotted floor and took in a deep shaky breath. He didn't want to believe he was hearing this today, even though it really wasn't surprising, that he was unwanted by his father.

"Tobias keep your voice down! You will not call my son that!" A small smile played on Severus's face at his mother's words.

"You're right he is your son! He's not mine! Speaking of that why should I pay for him?"

"Tobias of course he's yours! Don't be a fool."

"No he isn't because I'm not a bewitching reprobate like he and you are."

"Tobias." His mother sounded tired and so much older than she was.

"I'm going to work but why I go to work and slave myself for you freaks is beyond me."

Severus heard the slam of the front door as it collided wood against wood. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was still in bed and that he was asleep and none of this had happened. The biting remarks about him not belonging were surely a bad dream. All of this, all this pain, was a nightmare and he wanted to wake up from it all.

With that in mind Severus dressed in black clothes and opened the window of his room and hopped up onto the sill and out the window into fresh and gentle winds. Nothing was suffocating him. No throttling ghosts and wails of the living.

He trekked to a place where there was lush and rolling green grasses and inviting trees and peace. It was his safe haven that was very close to his decrepit prison cell and he could reach it in just a few moments. The scenery was truly picturesque and Severus loved it so much. No mean words or sneers. What more could he want?

Severus found the hollow opening of his favorite tree and climbed into sthe tree to smell the earthy smell of the tree and to sit in a place that made him feel secure. He was about to lie down in the hole when he heard a shriek.

"Freak! Come here! I'm going to tell mommy! You're a freak Lily!" That one word sent a shot of agonizing pain in the little boy's heart and he got out of the tree trunk to see two girls. One that looked plain with dark hair and dark merciless eyes and then the other one.

Severus didn't know what to say when he saw the girl with the flaming red hair and the emerald green orbs. She looked like she belonged in the little meadow. She looked so much like spring. She didn't look like a tortured character in a haunting nightmare. She looked alive. She looked awake.

He scared away her sister without meaning to and he led her to the small lake where they laid in the grass.

"She's jealous. You're special and she's not."

"That's mean."

"You have to have something to get you by despite whatever pain you may feel. I say that you should _close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by. _You do understand she won't stop making fun of you right?" Severus watched the girl-Lily- nod her head.

"I know. I can live with it though because I know I'm not a freak. No matter what she says." Lily smiles and Severus feels confident in her words and he can't describe how her sparkling green eyes make him feel. Regardless, he feels so happy around her. She is special, especially to him.

"Good, you don't need to worry about what she'll say." Severus assures her.

Severus feels happier and lighter than he ever has and he hasn't even seen his ticket out of his harsh reality, his Hogwarts letter, yet. He wants to spend as much time as possible with her and he can't wait until Hogwarts.

"Severus, why did you come here in the first place?" Lily questions, with curiosity on her face.

"I wanted to get away from my home. There's too much anger." He replied with a voice that said that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh." A silence, awkward and cruel, grabbed a hold of the air around them and Severus shook his head.

"But let's not worry about that. We'll be going to Hogwarts soon. Today I'll have my letter waiting for me." He broke the silence, it was too much like home for his taste.

"Hogwarts?" Lily frowns and bites her lower lip.

"I'll tell you about it later but it's a great place and kids get their acceptance letters on their eleventh birthdays. You'll get one." He informs her and she listens with eager ears to his words.

Severus and Lily both hear a shout and Lily grimaces.

"It's my mum. I have to go. I'll see you soon." She says goodbye and leaves him.

Severus turns around to walk away but as he does so he hears a shout and when he turns back he sees Lily running towards him. She stops a few feet before him and gives him a shockingly bright smile.

"Happy Birthday Severus." She smiles and then with another shout from her mother she runs away with the wind.

Severus was right. His birthday today was one like no other he had ever had.


End file.
